


A Squib's Life

by MrsHornbacher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHornbacher/pseuds/MrsHornbacher
Summary: what if not all mudbloods are muggle born?





	1. Birth and toddler years

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net in 2013. I am going to combining chapters, and I will try to continue it as well as I can.

Robert looked down with pride at his sleeping wife Ellen. They were finally expecting their first child and he felt sure he or she would make an excellent addition to the little village of Toad on the Mold. He knew that soon the little nursery with the yellow ducky boarder that Ellen had so lovingly tacked to the wall would be holding a most remarkable child even if she was a squib as well.

Ellen let out a suddenly gasp and sat up in bed when a sharp pain tore through her back.

"Ellen my dear what is wrong? Was it a bad dream? Do you need a glass of water?"

"No dear heart I think it is time for the child to be born quick grab my bags we need to get to the hospital."

Robert ran to the closet grabbing the soft leather case, and then helped his wife to her feet. He led her to their car and soon they were on there was to St. Muthilda's hospital for squibs where every child in his family had ever been born. He knew it wasn't going to make the prophet like other magical births did but he felt secure that it would make the Toad Times tonight.

Soon they were pulling up to the harmless looking building and rushing through the parking lot. Robert wrapped his arm around his wife waist supporting her as she had another contraction as they were mere steps from the door. As she was coming up from the crouch she had went down in from the pain a Healer rushed out with a wheelchair to bring her in.

"How long has she been in pain?"

"My wife has been having contractions off and on since 1 am and it is now 3 am. Can you help her please she is having a baby."

"How close are the contractions to each other?"

"I have one every 5 minutes" panted Ellen as she clutched her stomach to try and tide the pain until they could get her to a bed. As soon as they passed the doors the Healer motioned to another robe clad figure.

She is having contractions every 5 minutes set up for labor and deliver and floo Healer Mary that Ellen is here."

After a labor that lasted 8 hours and made Ellen think that she was never going to see the end of her pain she had given birth to a 6 lb. 5 oz. baby girl. Looking down at her Robert wiped a tear from one of his brown eyes and said "oh I hope she looks just like you Elle my dear but I hope she has her Grandma's brown hair and brown eyes."

"Yes our little one will be a pretty child I am sure" as the new parents looked over there precious bundle Healer Mary walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger have you picked a name for your little one yet? Or will you still need a minute or two to think about it?"

"Yes our little girls name is Hermione Jean.

Hermione was an inquisitive little thing from the day she was born. She always watched everyone who came around her crib and watched the world from her parent's arms. Until the day came when at the age or 3 while playing with her mommy she said "Mommy Hermy want dolly." As she pointed at her doll it went flying into her arms. This caused Ellen to jump up.

"Bob! Bob come in here it was amazing." she gasped. Robert hurried to Hermione's room to see what all the fuss was about. When Ellen took the doll away and set it on the shelf again Hermione started to whimper.

"No Mommy I want dolly." And yet again the doll floated off the shelf and into his daughter's arms. Robert was dumbfounded. Magical babies were very rare in the Squib villages. He knew just what he had to do and went to get his neighbor, Thomas Parkington, the only other magical child he knew of that had been born of squib parents.

When the two men came back Ellen met them at the door with Hermione on her hip. As soon as Hermione saw Thomas she started reaching out to him saying "Tommy show Hermy the pretty light stick Pease!"

Thomas just laughed and grabbed the little girl, "Hermione my dear I would love to show you all the pretty lights I can shoot off plus some of my other tricks, but you have to show me your tricks too. OK?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "yes! You show me the pretty lights and I will show you how Dolly can move. I will also tell you my secrude."

Thomas moved into the center of the living room and set Hermione on the living room rug before he pulled out his wand and shot off some harmless sparks for her amusement. Soon Hermione was clapping with glee and watching Thomas do magic. After a while Thomas sat down on the floor and nodded for Hermione to come closer. "Ok short stuff show me what ya got."

Hermione giggle and then putting on her best serious face she pointed to the doll across the room and said, "come here Dolly Hermy wants to play with you." When she saw Thomas' eyes light up she decided to show him what else she could do. "'Elope come here and play with Hermy." No sooner where the words out of her little mouth her tiny grey and black kitten came flying into her arms. As she squeezed the kitten maybe a little too hard she motioned Thomas to lean in closer, "you wanta know my secrude? Tommy? Huh? Huh? You wanna?" Thomas just nodded so she smiled and closed her eyes. Soon she was floating about 3 inches off the floor and glowing a pale gold. After about a minute of this she turned to him again and said. "You can't tell anyone though cause Binkers said I's not spose to do that as it would upset Mommy and Daddy. Can you promise not to tell? Pease! Pease with sprinkles on top?"

Thomas nodded and then stood up motioning for Robert and Ellen to follow him. "You guys are very lucky having a witch for a child but are you ready for the loss of her when and if she is accepted into one of the wizarding schools?"

Ellen nodded, "oh yes it would be so nice to be able to say we actually have a true witch in our family and as she learns to control her powers she will be a big help to her father and I. She will of course still be going to St. Steven's primary school though just like all the other children in the neighborhood I just hope they don't tease her too much."

As she was saying this her father was watching his little angel playing quietly by herself. Soon the adults were interrupted by Hermione tugging on her Mother's robes, "mommy it is time for you to tell me a bed time story."

Ellen smiled down at her "yes of course dear what will the story be tonight?"

"Hmmm," Hermione tapped her little chin as she thought, "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump Pease mommy?"

Ellen just laughed, "But sweet pea you have that story almost memorized wouldn't you like a new story tonight?"

Hermione shook her head and was carried off to bed as her father wished Thomas well on his way home. After he had left Robert went to tuck his little girl in and kiss her good night. As he was stepping out of her room he couldn't help but wonder how his little one was going to turn out.


	2. Kindergarten

As the years past and Hermione grew up a little her magic started showing up more and more. She was her parents pride and joy as everyone in Toad in the Mold knew that the Grangers had a witch in their family.

Soon it was Monday August 27th. Ellen was in the kitchen getting breakfast started when Hermione came running down the stairs in her pjs, "Mom is it today? Do I finally get to go to school today?"

Ellen just laughed at her daughter's excitement and nodded towards the table. "It won't be if you don't sit down and have a good breakfast", Ellen scooped some eggs and sausage on her plate with a slice of toast, "now eat up and then you can get ready for your first day." Hermione hurriedly ate her breakfast then rushed up the stairs to her closet to pick out her first day of school outfit. As she stared at her cloths she couldn't decide if she wanted to wear her new purple dress with the button flowers, her black skirt with the white sweater, or go for a pair of jeans with a baby pink t-shirt. As she was mulling over her decision her mom entered her room.

"Hermione sweetie we need to get a move on or we are going to be late." Hermione grabbed the dress as well as white tights and her black mary janes. As soon as she was dressed her mother put a dark purple ribbon in her hair and they were on their way.

Hermione was nervous as they approached the red brick building with the little white sign out front. What if the other children didn't like her, what if the teacher picked on her, what if they didn't have any books her mom hadn't already read to her. With a nervous tummy she walked down the hall holding her mom's hand until they reached the class room. When she stepped inside she was met by a very well dressed lady who introduced herself as Ms. Parkington. She had her black hair pulled up in an elaborate French twist and a pair of wire framed glasses covered her kind grey eyes. She then knelled down in front of Hermione, "why hello Ms. Granger I hear you are a very special little girl. That ok I am sure that you will be a great addition to my class now how bout you take your seat and we can get started for the day."

Hermione just smiled shyly and took a seat close to the front next to a blond haired little girl. The little girl turned to her and said, "Oh hi my name is Lilli Anna Malloy but everyone calls me Anna. What is your name?"

Hermione turn pink, "I am Hermione Granger it is really nice to meet you Anna." Before they could say anymore Ms. Parkington tapped her ruler on her desk to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning class I am so glad to see so many smiling young faces in this class now I am going to call role and then we can all get to know each other a little better. Ok when I say your names raise your hand so I can fill in the seating chart." As she called each name she looked up and smiled, "Emily figg, good, Kevin Gable, good, Hermione Granger, good, Persephone Grant, good, Anastasia Grayson, good, Joshua Green, good, David Huffington, good, Grace Knott, good, Lucinda Long, good, Lilli Anna Malloy, good, Gabriel Price, good, Tyler Person, good, William Preston, good, and lastly Chloe Sabini." As soon as role had been called everyone started looking around the room to see if they knew each other. "Alright children how about everyone stand up and tell us a little bit about yourselves. Ok we will start in the front row and work our way across, Chloe Sabini"

A little girl with black pigtails and a baby pink sweater dress stood up on the other side of Hermione, "Hi my name is Chloe I live on Oak Street and have a pet dog named Mr. Snuggles. Oh and my family's house elf is named Butters."

"Ok good Chloe thank you for sharing. Now Hermione it's your turn."

Hermione stood up with a blush, "Hi I am Hermione I live at home with my mom, dad, my kitty Penelope, and our house elf Binkers. I also am the first witch in my family in 5 generations." A hush fell over the class as they all stared at her. Hermione could feel herself starting to blush and her lower lip started to tremble. Ms. Parkington came forward and put her arm around the little girl.

"Yes class our Hermione is a witch but we must make her feel welcome. I will not have her treated differently because of her talents. Now Ms. Malloy it is your turn."

Anna stood up straight smoothing her white pants and mint green top. "Hi I am Lilli Anna but you can call me Anna. I live with my grandma Pandora, my kitty Meow Meow, he is fat and orange, and my grandma's house elf Winker's. "She then sat down again before leaning over to talk to Hermione, "Wow you're a witch for real? My grandma said that squib born witches are uncommon but I bet she would love to meet you would you like to come over to my house after school? We could have cookies and milk and I will show you my dolls." Hermione nodded

"Alright Mr. Green your up,"

A boy with brown hair and light blue eyes stood up, "I'm Joshua but you guys can call me Josh. I'm not originally from Toad on the Mold I moved with my mommy from Wiltshire last year. I miss our old home."

The teacher continued the mini introductions of the rest of the class. There was Lucinda, Call me Lucy ,Long, David, My daddy is the mayor, Huffington, Gabriel, I have 2 sisters and 1 brother, Price, Persephone Grant a little girl with sallow skin and dark brown hair, Anastasia, my daddy buys my dresses in Paris, Grayson, Kevin Gable a tough little boy who glared at the whole class before sitting down, Tyler Person a little boy with the most amazing silver eyes, Emily figg a shy little girl who said hi and then dropped into her seat beet red, Grace Knott who said she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle when she was born, and William Preston who was clutching his lunch bag like it was gold during his full introduction.

Soon the first day of class was over for the day. Anna dragged Hermione over to a nice older woman and said, "Grandma this is Hermione Granger she is a witch can she come over to play?" the little old lady just laughed.

"Of course dear as long as her mom is ok with it she can visit the Manor."

As soon as Hermione's mom arrived the two girls begged her to let her go over to her new friend's house for a few hours to play. She nodded and the two girls left with Mrs. Malloy.

Months passed and soon Hermione woke up full of excitement for the coming school day. Anna and she were going to the ice cream parlor after school before going home. Her mom had even given her permission to stay out until dark before she got home. She soon rushed down the stairs hopping up on one of the kitchen stools. No sooner had she sat down that her mom set down a bowl of oatmeal and some orange juice to give Hermione strength for the coming day. "Hermione dear remember your father and I want you home by dinner time tonight. If for any reason you are not going to be home in time make sure to call us." Mrs. Granger said in her best stern voice. Hermione nodded then after finishing the last of her oatmeal and draining her orange juice she ran upstairs to get ready for the day. She threw on her favorite sundress and sandals before rushing down stairs again. "Hermione dear there is leftover spaghetti in your lunch today be sure to put it in the fridge as soon as you get to school and have a great day."Mrs. Granger called as Hermione rushed out the door.

As she rushed up to the school playground she was met at the gate by her best friends Anna and Chloe. "Oh Hermione it is so exciting Chloe's parents said she could go to Luck's ice cream parlor with us and Grandma said that I was to invite both or you to dinner tonight. She is going to call your parents to tell them she will drop you guys off afterwards."

"Oh Hermione I love your dress where did you get it?"

Hermione smiled at her friends then turned to Chloe, "my mommy made it for me as a present for my good grade on my math and spelling tests. Isn't it pretty?"

Both girls nodded then rushed to the door when the bell rang to signal that school would be starting. They all slide into their seats just as Ms. Parkington walked in and took her stance in front of her desk. "Ok boys and girls today we are going to be talking about some of the pureblood witches and wizards that exist in the wizarding world and also it is where many of you can trace your heritage." The whole class looked on with interest, "as I will be your teacher until you are out of primary school I have decided to start a project to look into your roots and see just where you and your families come from. Who knows maybe some of you will find close relatives in the wizarding world."

The whole class clapped with glee as the teacher walked down the rows setting black composition notebooks on each desk. "You will be interviewing your families to get your basic family trees so we will have something to work with on the bigger picture. Now I want everyone to write your names on the front of your notebooks." Everyone moved to do as she had asked "good now that we have that part settled let's get on with the class work for the day."

The day seemed to speed by and soon the girls were on their way to get there ice cream. All three girls sat down at the counter and waited for the owner's wife to come over, "hey there dolls how can I help you today? Coffees all around?" the lady asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. The girls all giggled and shook their heads.

"No silly I want a chocolate sundae, Chloe wants a bowl of strawberry ice cream and Hermione what do you want?"

Hermione leaned forward to look at the menu, "Oh can I have a Choco-strawberry shake please?"

"Yup coming right up girls" the girls turned to each other giggling and talking about their new school project.

Soon the girls had finished there ice cream treats and where on the way to Anna's house to tell Pandora all about their new school project and to see about dinner. Mrs. Malloy greeted the girls with a smile and led them to her informal dining room. "So girls how was school today? Any new gossip?"

The girls all giggled shaking their heads. "We are going to be doing a project that Ms. Parkington said is probably going to take a few years until we graduate from primary school. She wants us to make a proper family tree so we can see what pureblood families we may have in our past. Isn't that exciting?" Mrs. Malloy nodded as she was listening. Soon a house elf popped into the room bowing low.

"Mistress and young misses dinner is served in the dining room." Everyone moved to the more formal dining room to eat a dinner of baked ziti, ceasar salad, and garlic bread sticks. As they were eating they talked about the goings on in town and the wedding that was coming up between Thomas Parkington and a nice witch he had met named Emaline Bones that he had meet in diagon alley about 6 months ago when he went shopping. Everyone was excited about what the bride would wear.

About six months later Hermione was again excited but this time she was excited to be going to the wedding of her father's good friend to his loving and beautiful bride. Her and her mother had went to a store in London to get there dresses for the wedding. Hermione rushed down the stairs that morning to get a bowl of cereal before her mother and her got ready for the day.

As soon as she was finished she ran upstairs and pulled on her tights. Then her mother helped her into white gauzy dress and tied the sash in back. Her hair was then pulled back in a lose French braid with a few flowers weaved through it. The whole time they were talking.

"Mom Anna said that her grandma was going to let her wear her Easter dress for this. She was so excited because it had been put away as soon as Easter service was over and hung up in the closet, but now she gets to wear it all day. Plus Chloe said she was going to be there to she had a dress made just for the wedding can you believe it?"

"No dear heart I can't but we best hurry if we are going to get there in a timely fashion." No sooner had the words left her mother's mouth that Mr. Granger was calling up the stairs for them to light a fire under their butts.

After a quick drive they were pulling into the church were the wedding party was outside getting their picture taken. Hermione's eyes were drawn to a girl her age with red hair and a crown of flowers in her hair that she had never seen before. "Mom who is that little girl she doesn't go to my school?"

"No dear she wouldn't she is Susan Bones the brides cousin. Who knows maybe you will go to school with her when your older she is a witch too." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

Soon the wedding was in full swing and Hermione was watching the crowd when she overheard a lady talking behind her, "disgraceful all of these Squibs ruining poor Thomas' wedding. Why would he want any of them here they are not his kind."

Hermione approached them "what do you mean they are not his kind they are his friends and family."

"no dear you must be mistaken Thomas is a wizard he would have no reason to befriend squibs let alone call them family they are beneath him now run along and find your dirty mother."

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, "but I am a witch and my mommy and daddy are squibs but they are still my family. And Anna is my friend and she is a squib."

The two ladies look at her astonished, "if you are a witch prove it or go find your dirty mother little girl you have no place at a wizards wedding."

Hermione was so made who were these ladies to talk to her like this. The more upset she got the more she wanted them to pay. Soon she stomped her little foot and all the vases on the tables exploded sending glass around the room. The lady just looked on in shock. "You don't belong here little girl they should have sent you to live with your magical relations…"

Before she could continue Ellen ran over to make sure her little girl was ok. "Are you hurt baby did any of the glass get you? Oh dear heart you know you are supposed to be trying to control you temper. Come along now." She then led her little girl away.


End file.
